This invention relates to apparatus for crimping hose fittings, and more particularly to a depth stop locator subassembly which enables crimping at a desired axial position along the fitting.
Apparatus for crimping fittings onto the end of hoses, such as stem/ferrule single or two-piece couplings for hydraulic hose, are well known (see for instance assignee's Brochure No. 35019-N 12/77 "Gates Power Crimp 3000A", Canadian Pat. No. 732,810 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,594). To be most effective, the fitting and hose assembly needs to be positioned at the proper depth axially with respect to the adjacent crimping die fingers to ensure that the ferrule is crimped to the full extent desired (lengthwise) while avoiding damage to the rest of the fitting. In the above-mentioned patents visual sighting is apparently the sole technique employed for depth location. In the aforementioned brochure, proper depth could be established in one of two ways. In the first method, the distance from the top of the die finger to the top of the ferrule (positioned on an internal platform) was measured with a rule and compared against known correlations on a chart, for adjustment of the internal platform. Since the measurement was done on the inside of the die cone, there was little room to make the measurement and as a result it was easy to make an incorrect measurement. In the second method, a die finger could actually be removed from the die cage, and a line of sight established so that the depth stop could be adjusted relative to the ferrule. A problem with this method was not only reliance upon visual sighting, but also by the fact that different ferrule diameters would elongate different amounts causing inconsistencies in the finished crimped assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a crimping apparatus employing the combination of an internal platform and an external depth stop locator arranged to ensure precision crimping of a hose fitting, in an easy and efficient manner.